Amigos
by Mara Loneliness
Summary: Yaoi. AU. El pelirrojo ayuda a su mejor amigo a definir su identidad sexual. Shanks x Mihawk


**Autora:** Mara Loneliness

**Categoría:** One Piece

**Pareja:** ShanksxMihawk

**Tipo:** Yaoi (Relación homosexual explicita, si no te gusta no lo leas)

**Advertencia:** Lemon (Sexo explicito)

**Genero:** Romance

**Clasificación:** No menores de 17 años

**Status:** Concluido

**Notas del Fanfic:**

_ One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de su autor, el grandioso Eiichiro Oda. Este material es expuesto sin ningún fin de lucro y para uso exclusivo de la promoción de los personajes y la serie mencionada._

**Notas de la autora:**

_Esta historia está basada en el universo de mi fic: "Inesperado Amor"._

_Disfrutenlo!_

* * *

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**Amigos.**

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

* * *

El silencio de aquel lugar era tenso y sepulcral.

Ahí se encontraban dos muchachos de 16 años sentados uno junto al otro en un banquillo al lado derecho de una puerta con el letrero de "Dirección" colgado encima.

Justo a su izquierda había un escritorio con una hermosa mujer de cabello lila, quien escribía arduamente en una vieja máquina.

- - Te dije que no era buena idea - - susurró el pelinegro, viendo de reojo a su amigo.

- - Fue divertido - - bromeó el pelirrojo al tiempo que le regalaba una amplia sonrisa al otro chico.

Escucharon un fuerte siseo de la secretaria del director, el cual claramente les estaba ordenando callarse, se encogieron un poco en su asiento, pero la conversación no ceso.

- - Cuando dijiste: ¿Cómo se verá si fuera rojo?, jamás se me ocurrió que pensaras pintarlo.

El pelirrojo rio lo mas quedo que pudo, y ambos voltearon a ver a la secretaria temiendo otra reprimenda, pero no hubo nada.

- - Tampoco es que hicieras gran cosa para detenerme - - le recordó el pelirrojo, y antes de que el ojidorado respondiera, un nuevo siseo los hizo callar y encogerse más en su asiento.

Ambos estaban ahí sentados con el uniforme de gala, del internado, todo pintado de rojo. Habían pintado el cabello de las estatuas de todos los fundadores del dichoso color carmín, y probablemente se hubieran salido con la suya de no ser porque Shanks resbaló de las escaleras y había ido a parar a un enramado, donde se había herido el ojo izquierdo, el cual en aquel momento tenia cubierto con un parche.

Mihawk lo había llevado a toda velocidad a la enfermería, la sangre era demasiada y había temido que perdiera el ojo, de modo que pese a las protestas del pelirrojo y la insistencia por ir a cambiarse primero de ropa, el ojidorado lo llevo a la enfermería, donde fueron descubiertos y acusados por el doctor.

La puerta de la dirección se abrió y ambos chicos se irguieron en su asiento.

- Mihawk.

El aludido se levanto de un salto, el tono de su padre era severo.

- ¿Si, papá?

El hombre negó con la cabeza a modo de desaprobación, mientras la pelirroja mujer que salía también de la dirección se acercaba a Shanks.

- ¡Eres tan idiota como tu padre! – renegó la mujer mientras levantaba el flequillo de su hijo para observar el parche. Se incorporo dando un suspiro -. Joven Juraquille – el aludido viró la vista hacia la madre de su mejor amigo -, gracias por salvar al idiota de mi hijo – tras decir aquello hizo una ligera reverencia.

- No tiene porque agradecerlo, señora…

- ¡Claro que no! – lo interrumpió su padre de manera severa -. Nada de esto abría pasado si hubieses tenido algo de sentido común.

El pelinegro agacho el rostro avergonzado.

- No es culpa de "ojos de halcón", yo…

- ¿"Ojos de halcón"? – repitió el padre del ojidorado, quien compartía con su hijo esa peculiar característica.

- Así llamamos a Mihawk en la escuela – aclaró el pelirrojo de forma nerviosa, a diferencia de su padre, el alto y castaño padre de su mejor amigo era intimidante.

El mayor de los Juraquille miro a su hijo de forma severa, haciéndolo sentir aun más miserable a su hijo.

Lo siguiente que pasó fueron una serie de regaños consecutivos, proveniente de los respectivos progenitores de cada chico. La mañana fue pesada, y el resto del día tendría que hacerse cargo de remediar todo el daño que habían ocasionado a la escuela.

Sin duda, aquel había sido un largo día.

La noche había caído ya, y los jóvenes caminaban en silencio por el oscuro campus del internado Gran Line. Ambos llevaban cubetas y accesorios de limpieza en las manos. Estaban sucios, sudados y cansados por la extensa jornada laboral a la que, sin duda, no estaban acostumbrados.

- Valió la pena – exclamó el alegre pelirrojo, al tiempo que veía el cielo con su ojo sano.

- Es increíble que digas semejante locura – le respondió el pelinegro, quien caminaba a un par de pasos detrás de él -, casi pierdes un ojo – le recordó -. Por no decir que casi me matas de un infarto.

El pelirrojo miro de reojo a su amigo sin dejar de caminar.

- Eso es porque me amas y no puedes vivir sin mi – bromeó.

Sin embargo, aquellas palabras hicieron mella en el corazón del ojidorado, quien paró en seco y sintió como le subía el calor a las mejillas.

Shanks se detuvo al dejar de oír los pasos de su amigo.

- ¿Estás bien? – inquirió mientras intentaba descifrar su expresión en medio de aquella densa oscuridad.

El pelinegro sacudió la cabeza tratando de recuperar la compostura. Hacía ya un par de meses que había comenzado a ver a su mejor amigo con otros ojos, tenia sueños recurrentes donde se perdían en besos y abrazos apasionados, pero todas sus dudas se habían disipado en el momento que pensó que el pelirrojo podría morir.

- Shanks… - la voz le salió muy baja, pero el aludido se acerco, consciente de que trataba de decirle algo -, debo confesarte que… - trago saliva, sabía que aquello podría arruinar para siempre su amistad con Akagami, pero no podía pasar toda su vida tragándose aquellos sentimientos -. Yo si…

El pelirrojo no lo dejo continuar.

Abrió los ojos como platos al sentir aquellos labios sobre su boca. Los utensilios de limpieza cayeron de sus manos, y como un sediento que encuentra agua en medio del desierto, se abrazo con fuerza al cuerpo que lo besaba apasionadamente, correspondiendo aquel contacto con frenesí.

Shanks lo jaló rápidamente, sin romper aquel beso, a ocultarse en la oscuridad de los arbustos. Tiró al suelo al pelinegro, quedando sobre él, besándolo repetidamente en los labios al tiempo que sus manos comenzaban a sacarle el sucio uniforme escolar.

- Espera... – jadeó el ojidorado -, esto es… muy rápido…

Las palabras le salían entre gimoteos mientras sentía como su mejor amigo lo desnudaba, y no hacia absolutamente nada para detenerlo. Deseaba aquello, quería sentir su piel, acariciar su cuerpo, probar su miembro.

El rubor subió a sus mejillas al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Era cierto que deseaba al pelirrojo, pero aquello era nuevo para él y no sabía exactamente que debía hacer. Su primer encuentro sexual había sido con una chica, de modo que no estaba seguro si aplicaba el mismo comportamiento.

El pelirrojo se sacó su propia ropa luego de haber dejado en bóxers a su amigo.

- Relájate, Mihi – le dijo, haciéndolo sonrojarse.

Se levanto para sacarse los pantalones, ante la mirada excitada de su compañero. Sonrió complacido y se inclino sobre él para besar su sexy y pálido cuerpo

Mihawk se estremecía mientras se dejaba hacer, las manos del pelirrojo eran ávidas y expertas, y cada caricia era como tocar un pedacito de cielo.

Akagami se re pego al pelinegro, haciendo que sus palpitantes miembros se rozaran por encima de la ropa, y sintiendo como el cuerpo debajo suyo se estremecía de placer.

- Te voy a hacer gritar – le dijo el pelirrojo al oído, antes de lamerlo y hacerlo gemir de placer. Le dio la vuelta ágil y velozmente, haciéndolo quedar de espaldas a él. Besaba su espalda y lo tenía envuelto en un fuerte abrazo mientras liberaba poco a poco su excitado miembro de la ropa interior y comenzaba a darle un ágil masaje de manera lenta y enloquecedor.

Mihawk estaba disfrutando demasiado, pero aquel modo tan lento en que iba su amigo estaba a punto de volverlo loco.

- Si… hubiera que… querido una… puñeta… - las palabras le salían entrecortadas debido al placer que su amigo estaba propinándole, pero se sentía desesperado, quería llegar al clímax pronto -… me la hubiese… jalado… solo…

Shanks no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al tiempo que lo soltaba para terminar de sacarle los bóxers. Se separo ligeramente para deshacerse de su propia prenda, quedando ambos completamente desnudo. Se inclino sobre el pelinegro y re pego su miembro en el bien formado trasero que se moría por poseer.

- ¿Te gusta mas así, Mihi? – inquirió el pelirrojo mientras se movía sobre su amigo, aun si penetrarlo.

El ojidorado arqueó su cuerpo con deleite, para enseguida sentir como, las ávidas manos de su amante, envolvían su miembro y comenzaban a masajearlo con un ritmo más rápido.

- No… sigas… o voy a…

- Córrete – le cortó el pelirrojo, sensualmente al oído, y como si aquello hubiese sido una orden, el pelinegro acabo en un exquisito orgasmo que lo hizo gemir de manera ronca y excitante.

Mihawk dejo caer su rostro y torso sobre la yerba, dejando su trasero levantado, pues el pelirrojo seguía envolviéndolo en aquel sensual abrazo, con sus firmes manos aun en su liberado aparato.

Shanks acaricio el trasero de su amigo mientras acercaba lentamente la mano repleta de su semilla, le abrió las nalgas con suavidad y haciendo uso de aquel néctar comenzó introduciendo su dedo medio en el cuerpo del ojidorado.

Mihawk sintió un latigazo eléctrico recorrer su cuerpo al sentir aquella invasión.

- Tranquilo, Mihi – le pidió el pelirrojo de manera jadeante, haciendo notar que estaba desesperado -, voy a ser bueno contigo.

El pelinegro suspiro profundamente, relajando su cuerpo y dejándose hacer, confiando ciegamente en las palabras de su amigo, quien no le mintió, pese a sus ansias de tomarlo se tomó un largo rato en preparar y dilatar su entrada antes de finalmente penetrarlo de manera concisa.

Lo que siguió fueron unos minutos de éxtasis, mientras el pelirrojo tomaba las caderas del ojidorado y aumentaba paulatinamente el ritmo de sus estocadas hasta dejarse ir en un orgasmo explosivo y avasallador que lo dejo exhausto.

Se dejo caer sobre la espalda de su amante y beso con ternura los hombros y nuca de este.

- Me moría de ganas de hacerte mío – le susurro con sensualidad, provocándole un fuerte sonrojo, del cual no fue consiente.

- ¿Desde cuándo? – inquirió el pelinegro sin hacer un mínimo esfuerzo por apartarlo de encima suyo, o siquiera de sacarlo de su interior.

Shanks se giró, saliendo del pelinegro y recostándose sobre la yerba con la vista clavada en el cielo.

- No estoy seguro – respondió sin mirarlo -, pero me moría de celos cuando me contabas de tus citas con Hanckoc.

El pelinegro sonrió complacido por aquella respuesta, y también se giro sobre sí mismo para quedar boca arriba, viendo las estrellas.

- ¿Supongo que no es tu primera vez? – cuestiono Mihawk.

La expresión de Shanks se volvió sombría por unos instantes, sin embargo ahuyento a sus fantasmas al tiempo que se volvía nuevamente hacia su amante.

- Eso no importa, Mihi – le dijo con una sonrisa, complacido al notar el sonrojo en su compañero al ser llamado de aquel modo con ese acento cariñoso que había usado.

- Tienes razón – medito el ojidorado.

Akagami se coloco nuevamente sobre él, para besarlo suavemente en los labios.

- ¿Quieres que te cargue hasta la habitación? – inquirió el pelirrojo.

Mihawk se incorporo sobresaltado, pero antes de poder protestar sintió un calambre recorriendo sus caderas.

- Siendo esta tu primera vez – continuo Shanks -, no creo que puedas levantarte.

El ojidorado se sonrojo furiosamente, provocando que su amante soltara una fuerte carcajada. Aquella noche había sido el inicio de una agradable y encantadora relación, la cual recordarían y atesorarían en sus corazones por el resto de sus vidas.

**FIN**

**N/M:** Lamento no haber actualizado aun "Inesperado Amor", me estoy esforzando en que el capitulo que sigue sea interesante y revelador, pero no quiero adelantarles muchas cosas. Gracias por haber leído esta pequeña locura que salió de mi cabeza.


End file.
